


Bye Bye Baby Blue

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Disbelief Papyrus, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: Sans does something stupid.. Papyrus has to suffer for it.





	Bye Bye Baby Blue

Papyrus stood there, grin plastered on his face as he bobbed in place. He watched the human walk closer, until they were standing mere feet away from him. He quickly launched into explanation that he, the Great Papyrus, had to capture the human to become part of the Royal Guard. Undyne would have no reason not to accept him in, after all human capturing was important, and he'd been training twice as long as other guards had. He was more than qualified!

He was so focused on what he was saying, that he didn't notice the humans face twitch into a wince as they rolled their shoulders and clutched at the fake knife, their hold on it tightening suddenly. He quickly began their confrontation, taking his turn with slow moving bone constructs, and a fast bone following it a beat after.

They dodged it all with practiced ease, jumping over each bone construct easily, before tightening their hold on the toy knife. It was plastic, painted to look real, however. It had dust caked on it..

They quickly attacked him, getting a hit in. It took enough of his HP down, that with another hit, he'd be dust. He staggered back some, looking distressed at the attack. He stumbled over his words, attempting to talk the human down from killing him. He didn't know that they had been planning to hurt him. He wasn't wanting to hurt them either!

But.. Their turn came around again, and once more, they prepared to attack him. They braced themself, hold tightening more on the toy knife, enough that the plastic squished in some on the handle. They struck forward, no remorse on their face as they lunged at him.

Before either of them could react, something happened..

A loud crack of magic sounded, making both of them jolt some.

And right as the blow should have landed, Papyrus was shoved back, and someone else took it.

A flash of blue gave him away.

Sans.

He stood there after, hunching over some as what seemed to be blood seeped into his jacket and shirt. He choked, coughing up some more blood. He clutched at his shirt over his sternum, staggering back a bit. He lifted his head, grinning shakily at the human.

"get dunked on.." he grumbled, but groaned right after, hunching over more..

The child broke out of their stunned silence, straightening up and dropping their arm to their side. They giggled brokenly, but that quickly devolved into broken laughter. Sobs tore from their throat between deranged laughs, and they curled over themself, seeming amused that Sans had taken the hit.

Their laughter broke Papyrus out of his stupor, and he jerked forwards suddenly, grabbing Sans from behind, before dropping back onto his pelvis, pulling Sans too. He delicately turned the other around in his arms, a choked noise coming from his chest as he struggled to form words around the lump in his nonexistent throat.

"Why?" he finally croaked out, voice crackling some as sobs tried to pry their way out of him. He held Sans close, arms careful, frightened that if he squeezed too tight, Sans would dust.

"couldn't.. couldn't let y'..you.. go again.." Sans choked, resting his head back some. He rested a hand on Papyrus' chest, smearing a mix of blood(that smelled eerily like ketchup), his magic, and marrow along the flimsy metal of it. Papyrus choked a sob, curling over himself.

He shut down quickly, practically feeling Sans' lone HP disappear. His Soul shattered, and his body fell to dust. Papyrus sobbed, curling over himself more as he clutched Sans' jacket more. He was so out of it, he didn't register the human passing him suddenly.

He stayed like that for a long time, but eventually shook himself out of it and got up. He wrapped the jacket over his shoulders, slipping his arms through it, despite the dust clinging to the fabric of it. He walked with a purpose, passing small piles of dust along the way. He cringed, wincing each time he did.

 

He had a score to settle with a certain human.

And he wasn't going to give them mercy.

**Author's Note:**

> *disgusting sobbing* I ACCIDENTALLY LEFT THE PAGE HALF WAY THROUGH WRITING THIS  
> SO I LOST IT ALL
> 
> (((((also I forget how papyrus' attacks went so I glossed over them a bit, and also yES I used the toy knife to kill him when I did my geno run. I thought it was nice.))))


End file.
